13 Listopada 2010
TVP 1 05:45 Moda na sukces - odc. 5216; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5217; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:40 Siódme niebo s.X odc.4 - Zatańczmy wokół Rose; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn 08:45 Ziarno - txt - str.777; magazyn 09:15 Zacisze gwiazd - Jerzy Zelnik 09:45 Stawka większa niż życie odc.10/18 - W imieniu Rzeczypospolitej - txt - str.777; serial TVP 10:55 Zwierzęta świata - Cuda Wyspy Clippertona cz.1 - W sercu rafy koralowej - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008) 11:35 Okazja odc.5/19 - Prezydent wszystkich mieszkańców; serial TVP 12:05 Hotel Pod Żyrafą i Nosorożcem odc.2/13 - Funio - txt - str.777; serial TVP 13:00 Wiadomości 13:20 Królowa XXL - txt - str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (2008) 15:00 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:00 Ratownicy - odc. 3/13 - txt - str.777; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Droga do Euro - Kronika 17:25 Wściekłe gary; magazyn kulinarny 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne; teleturniej 18:50 Jaka to melodia - kulisy 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy odc.188 - Ul Sasetki; serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach samochodowych - Rajd Wielkiej Brytanii 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Król Artur - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004) 22:40 Męska rzecz... - Francuska ruletka; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1997) 00:30 Więzienie dla świrów; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007) 02:10 Kino nocnych marków - Bestia w sercu; dramat kraj prod.Włochy, Francja, Hiszpania (2005) 04:15 Kino nocnych marków - Medal dla miss; komedia kraj prod.USA (2000) 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 MASH - odc. 116/147; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1976) 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80, 2. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 3. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej, 4. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 5. KW Platforma Obywatelska 06:30 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn 07:05 Dwójka Dzieciom - Maszyna zmian-Inwazja świąteczna; serial TVP 07:35 Poezja łączy ludzi - Ojciec zadżumionych (Juliusz Słowacki) 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 779; serial TVP 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 780; serial TVP 09:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 485 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 486 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:45 Licencja na wychowanie odc.58 - Nie ma dymu bez kaczki; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:15 Licencja na wychowanie odc.59 - Obrońcy; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:50 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Bananera - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 12:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - gość: Katarzyna Pakosińska 12:50 Licencja na wychowanie odc.60 - W sennym płaczu rynien odchodzę; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:20 XII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2010 - Tropiciele talentów; widowisko rozrywkowe 13:35 Hubertus z Prezydentem 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 15:15 Kocham Cię, Polsko!; zabawa quizowa 16:40 Słowo na niedzielę 16:55 Świat bez tajemnic - Najgrubsze miasto Ameryki; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Alfabet uczuć czyli 10 lat z M jak miłość odc.5 - Małgorzata Kożuchowska i Steffen Moller 19:00 Wielka draka o dzieciaka; teleturniej 20:05 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 7/12 - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:05 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Karmazynowy przypływ - txt - str.777 kraj prod.USA (1995) 00:10 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Przypadkowe piekło; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 01:45 Honor nade wszystko cz. 1/2; film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1993) 03:10 L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY - Z tyłu sklepu 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:30 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 08:33 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Zielonym do góry 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:13 Infonuta; STEREO, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:43 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:14 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:18 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Razy 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:12 I raz, i dwa i trzy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:23 Jej sukces odc.10 - Dziennikarka; cykl reportaży; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 7 (odc. 7); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2010); STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO 14:15 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 17:00 Strefa cooltura 17:25 Menu kulturalne 17:30 Kontrowersje, Dni niepodległości 18:25 Zdarzyło się przed laty, Wielka ropa 18:30 Obraz dnia 19:00 Pomerania Ethnica 19:15 Ginące zawody, Po prostu Ameryka 19:25 Alchemia zdrowia i urody 19:40 Receptury klasztorne 20:00 Newsroom - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Telekurier extra; STEREO 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:05 Telenotatnik, Muzeum Techniki i Komunikacji 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Jej sukces odc.9 - Położna; cykl reportaży; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Anatomia kryzysu; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:brak danych brak danych; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Born dead; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Jacek Bławut; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:21 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Newsroom - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO 02:10 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 02:38 Razy 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:48 I raz, i dwa i trzy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:59 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:09 Telekurier extra; STEREO 03:32 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO 04:08 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 04:20 Newsroom - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO 04:45 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Razy 3; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:19 I raz, i dwa i trzy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Telekurier extra; STEREO 05:53 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 06:17 Przedsiębiorczość - odc. 10; magazyn; STEREO 06:29 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 7 (odc. 7); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2010); STEREO Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:10 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 4 7:40 Rodzina Addamsów 9:40 Magazyn UEFA Champions League Odcinek: 12 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 21 11:45 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 22 12:45 Przygody Merlina Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 13:45 Studio F1 14:00 Grand Prix Abu Dhabi 15:00 Studio F1 15:15 Się kręci Odcinek: 195 15:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 267 16:45 Ludzie Chudego Odcinek: 11 17:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa Odcinek: 17 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 20:00 Stand up _ zabij mnie śmiechem Odcinek: 7 22:00 Pociąg z forsą 0:15 Dziewiąta sesja 2:35 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 651 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1403 TVN 5:55 Mango _ Telezakupy 8:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinki: 1339 - 1342 Sezon: 8 12:40 Top Model Odcinek: 10 13:50 Shrek Trzeci 15:45 Majka Odcinki: 158 - 161 17:30 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Mam talent Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 21:50 Sztuka zrywania 0:00 Katakumby 2:00 Po co spać, jak można grać? 2:55 Telesklep 3:20 Sztuka zrywania 5:30 Nic straconego TVP Polonia 07:00 Złotopolscy odc.36 - Bruksela; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy odc.37 - Kłopoty z mężczyznami; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy odc.38 - Niespodziewani goście; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Złotopolscy odc.39 - Dzieci; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Złotopolscy odc.40 - Podejrzenia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką odc.22/42 - Jak dotarliśmy do finału; serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Dzika Polska - Pełna energii-Ptasi kocioł; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Zmiennicy odc.13/15 - Spotkania z Temidą; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Czterdziestolatek odc.9/21 - Rodzina, czyli obcy w domu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:15 Atlas polskiego rocka. Koncert z okazji 75 rocznicy urodzin Franciszka Walickiego (Jacka Grania) cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:55 Więzy krwi - odc. 23/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Kabaretowe kawałki z przeglądarki; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 765; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 264; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 265; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka odc.9 - Siatkówka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Mała wielka miłość - odc. 2/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Bydgoszcz Hit Festiwal (bis) - Dzień polski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Kino Mistrzów - Dziecinne pytania; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Adam Ferency, Gustaw Holoubek, Mirosław Konarowski, Agnieszka Mandat - Grąbka, Cezary Morawski, Krzysztof Zaleski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Wojciech Alaborski, Gabriela Kownacka, Andrzej Seweryn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Bydgoszcz Hit Festiwal - Gwiazda Festiwalu (Dzień polski); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Co by tu jeszcze... Przeboje kabaretu - odc.2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 765; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka odc.9 - Siatkówka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Czarne chmury odc.10/10 - Pościg; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Na dobre i na złe odc.415 - Wyjątkowy koncert; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - Jarmark; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Złotopolscy odc.1102 - Kolacja z teściową; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Złote koło; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1971); reż.:Stanisław Wohl; wyk.:Teresa Lipowska, Ryszard Pietruski, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Krzysztof Janczar, Zofia Czerwińska, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Janusz Bukowski, Tadeusz Janczar; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Kabaretowe kawałki z przeglądarki; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Kultura 08:05 Walczewski. Najważniejsze jest marzenie...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Agata Olenderek, Andrzej Wasilewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Matka; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Jakub Piątek; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Poranek muzyczny - Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Poranek muzyczny - Arcydzieła muzyki klasycznej - Antonin Dworzak - IX Symfonia e-moll "Z Nowego Świata"; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2000); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Warzywniak; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Andrzej Barański, Wiesław Zięba; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Kino krótkich filmów - Gorączka mleka; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Juliusz Machulski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Więcej niż fikcja - Ostatni wędrowni lalkarze; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Słowacja, CZECHY (2008); reż.:Peter Benovsky; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Informacje kulturalne; STEREO 13:05 Klasyka filmowa - Gdy przychodzi kot; komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1963); reż.:Vojtěch Jasný; wyk.:Vladimír Menšík, Stella Zázvorková, Jana Werichová, Jan Werich, Karel Vrtiška; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Teledyski Luzu - Dżem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Studio Kultura - Skarby Filmoteki - odc. 30; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Skarby Filmoteki - Wyścig Pokoju 1952; film dokumentalny; reż.:Joris Ivens; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Kino rosyjskie - Dwadzieścia dni bez wojny; film fabularny kraj prod.ZSRR (1976); reż.:Aleksiej German; wyk.:Aleksiej Pietrienko, Lyudmila Gurchenko, Nikolai Grinko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Nagroda im. K. Moczarskiego 2010; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Piosenki festiwalu Sopot 64 - Old Lucky Sun. Odejdź smutku; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (30); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja - Wieczór ze Szpakiem drugi-jesienny; program kabaretowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu czyli Archiwizja (30); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Żelary; dramat kraj prod.CZECHY, Słowacja, Austria (2003); reż.:Ondřej Trojan; wyk.:Aňa Geislerová, Jaroslava Adamová, György Cserhalmi, Miroslav Donutil; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Więcej niż fikcja - Włosy made in India; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2008); reż.:Raffaele Brunetti, Marco Leopardi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Jazzowy początek nocy - Legendy Jazzu - Jazzowi wokaliści-Al Jarreau, Kurt Elling; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Koncert jubileuszowy Leszka Cichońskiego; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:10 Kino nocne - Skrzypce; dramat kraj prod.Meksyk (2005); reż.:Francisco Vargas; wyk.:Ángel Tavira, Gerardo Taracena, Dagoberto Gama, Mario Garibaldi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Kult Off Kino odc.27 - Pięknie jest żyć; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Rozmowy istotne - Maja Komorowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 13.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Notacje - Adam Kilian. Teatr na pustyni; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Notacje - Adam Kilian. Widziałem upadek imperium; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Banie Mazurskie; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Mongolski ślad; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Sprawiedliwi odc.4/7 - Żegota; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Kawaleria powietrzna - Wierny jak pies czyli los żołnierza; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Wywiad II Rzeczypospolitej; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Kabaret; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Między wodą a winem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Telewizja nieduża - Kopalnia; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Ballada z lalkami w tle - 70 lat opolskiego Teatru Lalki i Aktora; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Wielka Mała Emigracja - Komandos; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Legenda Grunwaldu; film dokumentalny; reż.:Mirosław Gronowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Święto Niepodległości; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Sprawiedliwi odc.5/7 - Mury; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Kawaleria powietrzna - Zabawy na śniegu czyli poligonowy karnawał; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Antyczny świat profesora Krawczuka - Poczet cesarzy rzymskich - Teodozjusz; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Prowokator; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Danuta Stenka, Bartek Topa, Piotr Wawrzyńczak, Andrzej Blumenfeld, Janusz Nowicki, Henryk Bista, Edyta Olszówka, Monika Bolly; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Spotkanie z historią - Pułkownik pilot Stanisław Skalski; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Kino Młodych - Człowiek magnez; etiuda kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Ewa Stankiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Kino Młodych - 3 Love; etiuda kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Ewa Stankiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Kino Młodych - T-Rex; etiuda kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Ewa Stankiewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kozak Brabancki cz.1 - Artysta sto mil przed brzegiem; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:30 Kozak Brabancki cz.2 - Powrót do Macierzyzny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Czarnobylski szlak profesora Bondarzewskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Pogoń za prawdą cz. 2; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Adam Kilian. Jestem prawdziwym lwowiakiem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 13.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 Złote transmisje - Eliminacje PZP 1988 - Lech Poznań - Barcelona; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Hokej na lodzie - Turniej EIHC: Polska - Ukraina; STEREO, 16:9 11:50 Karate - Kyokushinkai - Mistrzostwa Europy - Gorzów; transmisja; STEREO, 16:9 12:45 I Liga piłki nożnej - GKP Gorzów Wielkopolski - Podbeskidzie Bielsko-Biała; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Hokej na lodzie - Turniej EIHC: Polska - Rosja; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:45 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga: Zastal Zielona Góra - Anwil Włocławek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Sportowy Wieczór - wydanie specjalne. Wywiad z Michałem Żewłakowem; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Tenis stołowy - ITTF Pro Tour - 1/4 finału mężczyzn; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (61); STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:25 I Liga piłki nożnej - GKP Gorzów Wielkopolski - Podbeskidzie Bielsko-Biała; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Szatan z siódmej klasy odc.5 - Dan. Al. Inf. C. III. 10 - 11... - uff; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Perecowicze; film dokumentalny; reż.:Sławomir Grunberg; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Camille Saint-Saens - Łabędź; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Doręczyciel odc.7/14 - Kameleon; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Bydgoszcz Hit Festiwal cz.3 - Dzień polski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Duch w dom odc.1/8 - Bombowa impreza; serial TVP; reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Marta Lipińska, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Piotr Gąsowski, Anna Romantowska, Piotr Fronczewski, Aleksandra Betańska, Michał Bronisławski, Bartek Kasprzykowski, Aleksandra Kisio, Andrzej Grabowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Czesław Niemen i Enigmatic; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej RPA 2010 - 1/4 F: Argentyna - Niemcy; STEREO 14:30 Nowa - odc. 4; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Apetyt na życie - odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Pożegnanie z Marią; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Filip Zylber; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Agnieszka Wagner, Katarzyna Jamróz, Rafał Królikowski, Bożena Adamek, Danuta Szaflarska, Daria Trafankowska, Cezary Pazura, Jan Frycz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Izabella Scorupco, Michał Żebrowski, Aleksander Domogarow, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bogdan Stupka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Kabaretożercy; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Wielka woda-film o profesorze Macieju Gliwiczu; reż.:Cezary Iber; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:35 Blondynka odc.6/13 - Narzeczona samobójcy; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Król Artur; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Antoine Fuqua; wyk.:Clive Owen, Keira Knightley, Ioan Gruffudd, Stephen Dillane, Stellan Skarsgard; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Bitwa Warszawska w 3D; film dokumentalny; reż.:Hanna Polak, Rafał Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Nad pięknym modrym Dunajem; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Fuks; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Zakończenie dnia